Brutal Warefare
It’s called Call Of duty: Brutal warfare (thanks FizzyWizzy) and is Complete as of 8/12/2011! :) Please don’t edit the plot. I had an idea about a new warfare game about the Nazi's but it does have current day weapons on any of the levels of campaign except the first and the eight level (First is more a tutorial which is in all games unfortunately and the other is about an assassination attempt on Hitler) And this storyline is by me, Camalex97 14:22, April 20, 2011 (UTC) and coincidently this storyline was written on Hitler’s birthday... Level 1: Starting weapons *M1 Garand *STEN British training facility where the name of your character is Pvt. White which after going through the basic training (how to aim and all that boring stuff) You get attacked by the Nazi's and the training facility becomes a battleground were in the end, it is impossible to escape and you set charges all around the base with the help of Pvt. Trevor as the Nazi's had killed everyone except you and Pvt. Trevor there was no way to retake the facility so you see before the charges go off about three other soldiers being shot in the head by a Nazi commander with a Luger P08. Level 2: Starting Weapons *Desert eagle With Flashlight Set in 2000 you’re the grandson of Pvt. White (so your name is still Pvt. White just a different generation) being briefed by Sgt. Walther about how that the Nazi party had not been completely executed as believed. In fact, they are told that the Nazi engineers, scientists and soldiers who had been recruiting and they grew from the remaining few hundred to a few thousand, they have programanapada everywhere, and they have cloned children to be to where in the year 2005, their army of 150,000 Bio-genetically enhanced soldiers would once again make the Nazi’s a world super power. But with allot more of a likely hood of success. You go to what was once the capital of Nazi Germany, and you look for anything of importance to your mission which is to retrieve any documents anywhere that can lead them to what happened actually happened to the Nazi’s and where they went. You retrieve the documents but then some Nazi soldiers surround the building and attack (there will be an Easter egg on this level but I’ll tell you that once again it has to do with the zombies story line and its taking a Wonder weapon and you have to complete a special task to do with documents.) Then you must fight your way through the Germans and you have a new objective to keep 5 of them alive as hostage for interrogation. After this you make your way to a helicopter waiting for you and the level is over. Level 3: Starting weapons: *Star Model Z-45 (this is a real gun please add a picture to wiki) *Luger P09 (Three round burst luger with 15 rounds) You, Sgt Walther, Pvt. Cameron, Cpt. Nat, and Pvt. Catan soldier disguise yourselves as Nazi soldiers and enter a training facility, your objective is to follow the exercises they instruct so that when you get back with the other troops you can present the information gained about the training of the soldiers which will be a large advantage to know your enemy. But during the training they spot Pvt. Catan talking with a French accent and then the facility goes into lockdown because they found out who the imposters were. You go into slow motion and shoot everyone in the room along with your group but one is still alive when you make your way out. So he shoots Pvt. Catan in the leg and you find that your Z-45 is jammed so you go up to the soldier and brutally stab him until he’s dead. You pick up his STG 55 and cover Pvt. Cameron and Cpt. Nat as they help to carry Catan out of the facility with SGT. Walther. You then call in for reinforcements, an airlift, and some medical experience to be necessary on the helicopter. Level 4: Starting weapons: *trench knife You, Cpt. White (yay promotion!) your mission is to go in alone to a Nazi warehouse, find the ammunition and weapons, take pictures and a arm to get you out. You make your way to the door of the building, you see two guards go out you stab the first one and the second one turns around and you take the first soldiers pistol and shoot him in the head then hide the bodies. You find a key and take it. You work your way into the warehouse avoiding detection then you find the stockpile, it is full of luger P09's, Star model Z-45's and PPS'. You take the PPS and a luger but you are detected and you set the charges. you have two and a half minutes to make your escape and you go through the air ducks but when you drop out near the door an officer puts a silenced MauserC96 to your head and says intruder, identify yourself (it goes into slow motion and you turn around and shoot the luger out of his hand then stab him with the trench knife) and you run out of the building and you barely escape the explosion. The level 4.5 (it can be skipped do to its intense gore) Starting weapons: *Silenced Mauser C96 With flashlight After blowing up the facility, you get on a helicopter with Sgt. Walther and as you fly away you see a metal trap door in the rubble of the facility. You and Sgt. Walther get off to explore the trap door and there is another facility underground. You go in to investigate what is going on and you see something terrible (you can skip this because this is where the intense gore starts) You see Nazi scientist’s, experimenting on Jewish people, They are doing things like (I insist you skip this if you continue you be aware that it has it has organs and cannibalism) Pulling out Jew’s fingernails and seeing how long it takes for them to bleed to death (you start to feel sick) Then in another part of the room, you see identical twins, decapitated, and (you hurl a bit) see the scientist's recording how one twin responds to the others brain being touched. Sgt Walther says, "these sick bastards, it would be so easy to kill them if I didn’t have orders, this is going to scare me for life." then in another room, one Jew is blindfolded and is eating off of plates, one of them (you and Sgt. Walther can barely stand to watch) is eating an arm, foot, and leg. (you both hurl allot then one of the scientist notices you and puts the facility in lockdown (your objective is now kill as many scientist's as possible and free as many test subjects as possible in five minutes before you get captured) You shoot the scientist's and then you are knocked down and put unconscious after being butted by a Calico m960. Level 5: Starting weapons: *Handcuffs You and Sgt. Walther are in a car and are both handcuffed (individually not together) and there are two people in the front of the car, the one on the right is driving, the one on the left is armed with an Calico M960 you and Walther agree on what to do, the car comes to a stop, 3,2,1, go! You and Walther strangle the guards with the handcuffs. Walther picks the lock on his cuff's then yours, you move to the front seat and move the bodies into the middle of the street and take the Calico M960 and both of you take their luger P09's, you get in on the left seat and Walther gets in the right. You drive for about half a mile then you think your far away enough to call in for an airlift. But the message is overheard at a checkpoint nearby and they are going into lockdown. You get to the checkpoint (unknowing what has happened) and as you ask for passage they deny you and report your location, Walther shoots them with the P09. You drive away in a hurry and you are just 5 miles away from the pickup. You drive about four and a half miles fighting off the Nazi's then a soldier shoots a Panzershrek and you get out of the car and make your way by foot (and run into some more soldiers but only 13 of them in different locations) then you get into the helicopter and escape. Level 7 (not 6 for a reason): Starting weapons: *Torture kit After the things you saw at the facility, you get the Nazi's you captured a few weeks ago from the capital and interrogate them. You are given any means necessary to get information from them. You go around and you ask each one what they know, none respond and you shatter their kneecaps with a hammer. You ask again, they still don’t respond, you make them crawl to the top of a tall building and their knees start to bleed from the shards in their knees. You ask again, they still don’t talk but are shivering with fear, you take a fishing rod and tie the line around one of their necks, and tell him, "FOR THE LAST TIME!!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!!!" he doesn't respond. You kick him off and his neck is completely destroyed. Another rolls off, then the last one is shivering; he says there is a base underwater. You say, "WHERE DAMMIT!!!" but it’s too late, he bites into a cyanide pill. Level 8: Starting Weapons: *M3 grease gun *Springfield scoped You go back home being told that it was almost impossible to stop them without knowing the location of their hideout. You see your grandfather and tell him that Nazi Germany shall rise from the ashes and this time they will succeed. He says, “Lemme tell you something. I was once assigned to a mission, an assassination attempt on Hitler. I thought we had killed him but I think I may have something that could be more useful to you than to me, I remember it was 1940...” The time goes back to the year 1940 and you are Col. White (the grandfather) you and Col. Trevor see you are in Nazi infested France, you enter a theater and everyone is partying. You sneak into the lavatory and get in the air ducts. You make your way through and you see two German officers so you jump out of the duct and crack their necks. You and Trevor hide the bodies and put on the uniforms. You now have a Walther P38 and a grease gun (hidden under uniform and unusable for the moment) so you make your way to Hitler’s office, you open the door (goes into slo-mo) you see Hitler and shoot him in the head. Afterwards you go to his desk, hide the body, and take his PPK (Hitler’s handgun) then you quietly set charges in the theater and detonate them, quickly get a video from the projector, and run out. You barely escape the explosion. (Fades to grandfather) "You might want this grandson" He says and hands you the video from the projector and the PPK. Level 9: Starting Weapons: *M4A1 Carbine with extended mag master key and acog sight *Desert eagle with red dot laser you and Sgt. Walther are on the USS John F. Kennedy and are inside the ship's armory. You grab an M4A1 carbine and MP5 then make your way to the top of the ship. Where you are about to board a submarine and when you do it gets blown up then the Aircraft carrier gets boarded by Nazi submarines (that look so cool) and you have to make your way to one of the submarines after clearing out the deck of the ship (50 Nazi units 35 have calico's 10 have LMG's and 5 are heavy units armed with spas 12's) You then board the submarine with Sgt. Walther, and 10 other friendly units. *You plant charges on the missile's and then you make your way to the main compound, in the compound you can shoot the door the says "armory" and get into the armory of the Nazi’s and you find a Gatling-Canon and (if you go a bit further and see a picture of group 935 framed on the wall and shoot it with the Gatling-Cannon you can enter a room with all the group 935 weapons (like the Wunderwaffe DG-2 Thundergun ray gun and for some reason the monkey bomb? also you see the new Ray rifle which is twice as powerful as the ray gun and has more of a magazine size. Also you see the perk-a-cola machines and if you go up to all of them and press X you get the perk, (there is Dead shot daiquiri, PHD flopper, stamina up, speed cola etc) you make your way to the center of the compound but then you see a door that says "ze father of ze father land" Level 10: this is just a video you can't do anything in it, you breach the doors in slow motion, and Hitler turns around with a luger P.09 and shoots Sgt. Walther in the chest and shoots off your leg, you can't walk, you reach for the desert eagle but he kicks it out. he starts punching you, then, you remember, you has his PPK your grandfather had given you earlier on, you pull it out, and say "oh please be loaded for the love of..." you pull the trigger and Hitler coughs up blood, you are happy! "Thank you grandpa!" but the festivity ends quickly, as you see Sgt. Walther on the floor, bleeding to death ever so slowly. You run to him "are you ok?" he replies sarcastically "no, just fine, I’m coughing up pints of blood and screaming in agony no big deal... Of course I’m not OK! Go on ahead without me, I’m dead." you tell him "you'll need this" he hands him a cigarette. "Thanks, now go! You did the world a favor, let’s just hope it is a favor that is returned." You leave him heading back to the submarine but then one of the super soldiers puts a gun to your head and says "I have you now..." but is interrupted by some banging metal and he puts the gun down and says "oh shit..." "What?" "They’re coming" "Who?" "Them!" Then you look to your left, you see a vault like metal door getting dented from the other side. Then something breaks threw, with glowing, yellow, eyes Category:Camalex97 Category:Camalex97's storylines Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Storylines